Devil's got a hold
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: The King of Hell will get what he wants. Klaus as Lucifer. AU. Dark. Rating M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Devil's got a hold

 _ **Summary:** _ The King of Hell will get what he wants. One shot. Dark.

 _ **Rating:**_ M for safety

 _ **About the story:**_ Klaus is in Lucifer/Satan's place. Just a random thought one-shot. Not quite sure how many will like this but thought to share it with you guys. No smut or any kind of abusive themes. Rating M for safety purpose.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own TVD or Klaroline or anyone.  I don't mean to offend anyone's beliefs through this made up story. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination.

Sorry for mistakes, loop-holes. Please be kind and leave your comments at the end! =)

* * *

 _ **0o Devil's got a hold o0**_

Klaus (aka Satan, Devil) was one of the familiar names people would actually think of at least once in their life time. Some believe in him, some don't. They say he is the King of Hell, he can become our worst nightmare, he will lure humans to make pacts and many more. But most of us knew this: He feeds on our belief.

Anything, everything works in that way. Belief is like food, power for survival.

Klaus had never focused on humans that wouldn't believe him because according to him the real fun, real pleasure would be derived from people who believed in his existence, who were afraid of him. Always.

Not that he enjoyed tormenting them but their thoughts would amuse him. The way they define good and bad was something he would always smile at. Their thoughts were loud and clear to him. And he would always like to mess with such minds. People were like his specimen to perform experiments. Hence, no two humans will be facing similar situation. Mostly.

Unlike Klaus, luring people into his darkness and feeding on their soul, the demons he created would jump wherever they find light. Before, there was so much brightness and then everything he once knew changed. That is because the demons started to crave for more.

Klaus was pretty much aware of what they were doing. If he thinks they crossed certain limits, then he knew how to suppress his creations.

He, too, believed that there should be balance. But sometimes he liked to test his Father as well, who always put these humans in front of him and also suggested him to do the same. Klaus was loyal to his Father and loved him in a way he never loved humans. And the Lord didn't appreciate it.

That was well known story. Never had Klaus let go of his argument.

Also now, after these many years it really didn't matter.

He will do what he wants to do.

The King of Hell will get what he wants.

* * *

Walking in the streets that humans created was another of his pastimes. He hated one thing: The land once he knew was destroyed in many possible ways. Earth was the most beautiful creation according to him. He would say it was the marvelous gift from his Father to humans. He would always think that the imbecile creatures would never treasure what it truly holds.

Still his Father loves them, which was the situation Klaus would mock at.

Now he stopped at one of the busiest streets. Humans and their vehicles were truly making too much noise and Klaus wanted it to stop for once. People were passing through him unable to recognize his presence among them. Normal humans wouldn't have that ability to sense such energized presences. Unless the presence wanted identity it was impossible.

He didn't mind it anyway.

Then he moved further into the subway.

Klaus could feel it, the fading away light from the souls. A few of them had this bright aura about them which instantly gained his attention. Though, he didn't make any attempt to suck on to them right after. He simply ignored people whose aura was as dark as night. Moving on further, he spotted one.

This soul was glowing in its— _own_ style, vibrating in its medium like anything. It was _not_ unusual. Some people were made in that way. And Klaus was having a habit of observing such souls for a while before he took decision.

From a distance, this soul attracted him which meant he needs to stick with it for a while.

And he floated close to the brightest aura of that area.

The soul belongs to a girl. Well, he would say a woman. Merely, one piece of art, she was. Sparkling blue eyes and smile were assets to this beauty. Her soft golden wavy hair was spread across shoulders. She was giggling with a kid in her arms. Klaus found her sitting on one of the benches with another human—a man.

"You must go to school, Ryan." A melodious voice came out from the human vessel of that soul. It appeared pleasant. "Just one boy shouldn't suppose to be the reason for what you're saying." She admonished the baby boy softly.

"No, Auntie Care! The boy makes fun of me. I don't wanna go!" the little one whined shaking head vigorously.

Then the man beside her sighed tiredly. "See?" he raised brows at her. "He's so scared to even attend the school, Caroline." Looking at the boy, he barely let out a whisper. "I tried to convince him last night but—"

This woman's head quivered slightly and smiled at the boy, cupped his face with her hands. "Sweet one, no matter what you should definitely attend school today. If he told you are loser then prove him, prove yourself how strong you are." The boy didn't look convinced so she glanced at the man beside her and feigned hurt. "I thought Ryan is a tough boy, Jeremy."

Ryan blinked his baby doe eyes at his aunt. "I am!" he cried.

"Then you must go to school today," she cooed. "And focus on what teachers are saying, hmm?"

"What about Brad?" Ryan pouted at her, looking everything but composed.

"Face him like a brave little man you are." Caroline encouraged and shook his body for dramatic effect making the boy to smile in hesitation. "Will you? Will you?" Caroline touched the tip of his nose and repeated that question till she got a confident answer from that kid, Ryan.

After that she put him down and glanced at Jeremy. "Why you're not complaining to his teacher?" she whispered trying not to be audible for Ryan.

"I'm busy in searching for another job, Caroline." Jeremy sighed helpless. "Lost another one, you know."

Caroline nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I can understand. But he needs you, Jeremy." She glanced at the boy who was packing his bag and placing his things back from the bench. "Since April is not there to share your responsibility it is going to be hard for you. And even Elena is away." The blonde woman remarked. There a minute of silence before she checked her watch. "Make some time for him, can't you do that?" she questioned in stern tone. Jeremy nodded, embarrassed. "And bring this matter to his teacher's attention. Don't let it go." She then stood up and saw as a train was slowly arriving. "Ok, that's my train. Take care of you both, Jer. Tell me what happened, ok?"

After bidding quick good-bye Caroline got into the train just right before it departed. All while Klaus followed her. She managed to take one of the seats and put her bag on her lap.

After long time Klaus actually did this thing, following one particular human because the amount of light emitted from her, the strength of aura around her. It was obvious she was one of fighters, not the complainers.

Every human would be having certain amount of fighter in them. Depending on their situations they would use their fighter to deal with situation. A few would never fight back. They were the dullards, according to him.

Fighters—were intriguing species.

The more they sustain, the more Klaus would put them through. Just to know their limits.

Now this human was opted.

* * *

The woman frowned to herself and she glanced at her surroundings.

Klaus became alert trying to channel her emotions. She sensed something, something dangerous; her mind literally screamed that something was going in wrong way. Yet another part of her comforted her not to worry right after that.

Though, she strongly believed her surroundings were not good, were not—healthy.

It fascinated Klaus, that she actually sensed his presence.

A regular human couldn't possess such ability to detect energized presences. But she did.

Which meant—?

* * *

Klaus felt slightly irritated within a moment because he failed to go through her properly. He managed to track the information of the other humans with her back there. Jeremy and Ryan. Jeremy was her distant cousin and Ryan was his son. Klaus channeled further expecting to know more about Caroline. He could get her background, but none of it explained how she managed to gain his attention.

This was definitely a failure, for being unable to track her on the spot. And he hated it.

It only strengthened his will power to know about the condition. Why? She had this grace about her just like an angel—

Angel?

 _No she can't be. She is a human._ But there could be a chance. Not like angels would be born to humans. Perhaps any angel might have transferred his/her grace to this human before death? Yes, maybe.

Klaus hovered as she got down the train still feeling inconvenient because of his presence around her. But he followed.

She then entered into a diner, walked into the kitchen. Klaus saw her speaking with fellow chefs as she wore apron on her plain skirt. The smile on her face despite her nervousness was something he noticed. He got frequencies of her emotions, and she was everything but calm.

His presence continuously made her anxious.

And so, he left the place. Immediately. Knowing he would find one way or another to learn things about her.

* * *

The human, Caroline, was tracked by his two of his demons. According to one, she was nothing special except for the light in her. Living a very normal life, staying alone in her tiny apartment which could be hardly called as home. The light she obtained was because of her positive vibes.

But the other one gave him the information he needed and ended the confusion that was caused earlier.

Of course, she was nothing normal.

As per the second and appropriate information, the soul this human possessed was so special that one of his demons was secretly feeding on the life source, almost from her childhood.

 _Hmm_. Yet she managed to gleam such that her light actually attracted the Devil himself? It meant her soul would vibrate with never ending energy.

Klaus was not a fool to let go of her now.

Definitely not.

He decided to pay visit to her tiny, old apartment. By the time he reached it was dark, and he felt a demon's presence. He went into the bedroom and spotted the demon feeding on her energy. But once at all, he stopped because of Klaus.

For sure not as strong as Klaus.

"Klaus?" he gasped and stepped away from Caroline.

The Devil's glance momentarily fell upon the endless source of energy in front. The human, Caroline, slept in peace, unaware of anything that was going on within her proximity. She looked pleasant, with her lips in the form of pout in her sleep.

"Feeding yourself, I see." Klaus purred softly as he moved to the other side of her bed.

Klaus smelled fear in the air, as well he could say how much addicted this demon was. _Lust_.

When Klaus glanced back at his inferior questioningly, he got a reply. "Sir, this one has been my sustenance for her entire life."

"Still she managed to survive." Klaus pointed out looking down at Caroline. That was truly something because Klaus knew if a demon fed on the life-source at this rate, the human would be destroyed before now.

"Sir."

Klaus' lips bent into a smile when her aura began to glow more intensely.

"Does anyone else know about her?"

"Sir, no."

Once again silence fell around them. Not that Klaus really cared. He was completely absorbed while enjoying the effect she had upon him. There was no wonder why this demon kept her to himself.

Her grace—was the only reason?

Klaus had to explore more about it.

"Have you tried feeding when she is awake?"

"Sir—" the lesser one replied trying to keep hesitation out of his voice, "—once when she was an infant."

"And?"

"She started to cry immediately, and—" he paused but completed finally, "began to glow."

"I don't see any problem in that."

"That intensity caused trouble, sir. It almost weakened me."

Klaus squinted at her. She was exactly opposite of what he was. There was unlimited light in her and he was endlessly dark. And the common thing was—both were the sources. Pretty obvious, it was. She could sense their presences and defending herself.

Even the King of Hell didn't know what exactly she is. Not an angel. He also knew the power of an archangel, too.

Just like he decided, he would not let her go.

"Anything else?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Too much consumption might also be harmful, sir."

Klaus droned as he looked back at him. "Well, you are dismissed."

He didn't look pleased. "But sir, I haven't fed—"

"Find another source," Klaus enunciated every word slowly in a dangerous way. "She is mine." He muttered observing Caroline.

Even after that the demon didn't disappear. He must be really addicted to her, or he definitely forgot whom he was dealing with.

Klaus floated to him, and rose above the ground in the air. The black fog around the Devil strengthened which meant he was really— _indeed_ very furious. Grinding his jaws, Klaus warned. "I said she is MINE!"

The mist, for once, flared in all directions and held the demon's neck. Klaus lifted him up in the air. His dark eyes turned into bright yellow orbs which reminded the demon of _the_ _fire, the pain, the torture_ back at Hell, their _home_. As he glowered down at his inferior, Klaus asked threateningly. "Do you want to be tortured for the rest of your existence?" He lifted a brow. "Even a single glance in her direction will make anyone of you to face my wrath. Understand?"

When the demon nodded determinedly, Klaus looked him in the eye. "Spread the news," he ordered, "that she is marked as mine. Will you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." The King of Hell buzzed and let go of him. Instantly he disappeared.

Klaus then slowly turned back to Caroline and discovered she was not alright. Nightmares were bothering her in sleep. He moved close to her side and dared to touch her forehead. Soon after that Caroline's frown dissolved. The skin—her skin was smooth and at once he felt the blood flow underneath it, the flesh, the bones, a fragile little beating heart, the soul and its freshness. Everything about her existence captivated him. Even though, he didn't have any exact, immediate plan to execute on her, he decided to have her.

Then he murmured softly. "Lets have some pleasant time, sweetheart." A bit of smile graced his evil angelic features.

 _ **0o Devil's got a hold o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**0o Devil's got a hold o0**_

Caroline Forbes.

She is Caroline Forbes. And the world soon would know her as one of excellent chefs.

Everyday Caroline would not start working without reminding those words. She might be invisible right now but soon she would come into limelight and she had been working on it.

As a part of routine, she went to the subway station to catch train. Luckily, there were empty seats that day. Just she settled down with a smile on her face, she received a call from—private number.

Usually, she would hardly receive calls from people and now it was a private number. Raising her brows in surprise, she answered the call with: "Hello?"

A lady spoke from the other side and did not seem cheery. "Hi, this is Mary from Sunway Manor. Am I speaking to Miss Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline's voice became raw and had to clear her throat before she replied. "Yes."

Mary, Sunway Manor—Caroline frowned into the call as the speaker, Mary, progressed. The owner of Sunway Manor, Mister Niklaus would like to appoint her as cook and expecting her to visit his manor in order to discuss further details.

Caroline inhaled, closed her eyes. Well, was not that a little suspicious? It was, to her.

"Thanks for the offer, Mary but I am working at a restaurant currently." She informed in a polite manner, though she was confused thinking how they got her details.

Even though she hung up the call, she still searched for probabilities. Where did they get her information? May be from the restaurant?

She would ask the head chef or manager.

Niklaus. She thought of the names which were given by Mary. Sunway Manor. And then there was private number.

Looking down at her phone, Caroline quivered head slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. Something was wrong, she felt it. Again.

* * *

"Caroline!" the manager, Matt, yelled her name as she finished her recipe.

"Yes, Matt." She smiled at him. He seemed a little stressed out for some reasons. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I want you to cover for Vicki." He groaned. "She did not show up again." He spoke about his elder sister. Caroline saw her couple of times punching the customers and taking her anger out them. As a drug addict, Vicki was always impulsive, lived in haze which caused her to lose job. According to Matt, she used to work at a MNC before she joined here as a waitress. The reason behind her choosing that path was not revealed by Matt and Caroline did not ask. But Vicki was simply degrading herself in every way possible. She might have experienced something terrible, Caroline believed.

"And not answering my call." Matt sighed telling he was done with pressing all the buttons on his phone. "She is probably—"

"She will be fine, Matt." Caroline said soothingly, placed her towel aside after wiping her hands.

"I really hope so." He muttered distantly. "Just inform Alfred—" he said about the head-chef who was busy in cooking his special, "—and tell him to keep the keys with him okay? I will leave now."

"Sure and you take care."

* * *

With mini notepad in her hands, she started to move around the eating place, smiled formally at every customer. Minutes passed and the head-chef assured her he can manage with the other two chefs while she looked after cash counter and orders.

And then suddenly, the familiar suffocation started. Caroline stopped dead in tracks, her smile faded soon and felt like someone had a hard grip on her heart which made for it to beat with much difficulty. Just like on that day, after she met Jeremy and Ryan she felt something around her. Now she was feeling it. It was so intense to withstand. And the strangest thing was here—her soul sang on that day, as if she was being intimated about some—danger? Her conscience spoke in a trembling voice. She felt the presence close to her and the waves—they were emitting from one corner.

Darkness—was all she could see.

For a moment there, she stood among the people and watched some dark mist in a corner. It seemed like it was the initial point of evil in the world. The voice in her head warned not to go too close to it. And it was true because she believed it was capable to consume her and destroy her with much ease leaving nothing to remain. Not even her body.

The mist was flaring in every direction making her gasp slightly.

From the childhood, she had gone through such negative experiences. But this one terrified her to the core.

Never was she that much scared in her life.

She lost track of time and snapping out of it she looked at people around. Then she dared to look back at the darkest presence.

Caroline did not believe what she saw.

There was no more black mist in that corner and instead she found a man.

Someone called her impatiently and Caroline took it as a chance to move away. Though, she returned to take orders from people, everything about her lacked co-ordination as she still was going through that terror.

After a few minutes of avoiding the presence, she finally dared to glance at it. It was still the man.

So this entire time she hallucinated?

But this man— Caroline properly observed him from some distance. With entwined fingers and forearms pressed to the table, his head was bent down. Maybe he felt her creepy gaze. Slightly he tilted his head up to meet her stare.

Instantly she got this misconception that his eyes were completely black which reminded her of the mist. In a very less time she started to breathe heavily as if she jogged. Once again she began to tremble in fear and her voice spoke meekly to not go when her legs moved to him automatically.

Standing beside his table, Caroline saw as he bent a corner of his mouth into smirk. She was right about his eyeballs. They were not black but were filled with blue that reminded her of sky before the storm which was ready to burst out, dangerously blue. And his body vibrated with complete negative aura.

Slowly found herself digging nails into palm and that pain truly brought her out to reality. Glad, she did not draw blood but received nail marks on her skin. The pen in her hand reminded her of her job.

With much difficulty, she found her voice. "May I have your order?"

His pinning gaze did not leave her face from the moment he saw her. Dizziness claimed her slowly which she tried to suppress by saying that she was strong. She could face him and nothing to worry.

"I will have your special, Caroline." He spoke with this sultry accent. It took her a moment to register that used her name. A frown crept to forehead.

"You know me?" she interrogated and when he gave her a known smile she realized everything.

Phone call. Mary. Sunway Manor.

"Mister Niklaus?" She raised brows. "From Sunway Manor?"

"More than a pretty face." He commented with that dark smile of his.

Caroline was too stunned to speak another word, after his confirmation.

Once again she felt uneasiness claiming her from inside. She felt like someone was draining her— No, standing close to him was too much to handle and she could fight her weakness anymore. She thought she was being strong and fighting it. Her mind was too lost to focus on things around and her eyes barely batted for the last time before she collapsed on the ground.

 _ **0o Devil's got a hold o0**_

* * *

 _Ok, this is kind of short because I want to know if you are interested so that I can plan more. But first let me thank you for amazing responses!_ _So this is continuation I planned, and I am not sure how many are going to like it. No beta._

 _Here I have two options: 1. Continue the story ( slow updates) 2. Delete this chapter, keep it as One-shot and pretend as if this did not happen, lol._

 _Let me know your thoughts! Once again thanks and take care!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**0o Devil's got a hold o0**_

Was he the only one to experience in such a way?

Klaus was thrilled to move around the human vessel that started to attract his darkness from the beginning. Despite all the inconvenience he received from the light emitter, since he decided to put her through test, wanted to wait for the reaction.

She was terrified, sweating profusely, he felt it, in fact he felt everything as she approached him with a perturbed mind. He made sure he saw the darkness dwelling inside him. Well, certainly it did not surprise him, but the fact she chose to move close to someone as dangerous as him.

She was attracted to him.

Her light might repelled by his black mist, but the fragile human part of her could not say no to his charisma—evil and alluring.

A smirk brightened his face as the petite human vessel stood next to his table. Her breathing did not ease as every second passed by. He waited to see her response; for sure it was entertaining to see the way she managed to keep her spine straight in-spite of her situation.

"May I have your order?" she asked in that sweetest voice like he remembered. Her voice was barely clear from terror.

He remembered her name—Caroline—the one and only.

"I will have your special, Caroline."

"You know me?" she raised brows, taken back with him. When he plastered a known smile, blood left Caroline's face. It only intensified her emotion—fear. "Mister Niklaus? From Sunway Manor?"

The Devil was impressed, needless to say.

"More than a pretty face." He acknowledged, twitched mouth to the slightest before it curved up into smile.

The girl was trying hard to stay conscious, but Klaus, who wanted to test her strength, began to radiate at higher frequencies. Light was not fading from her body, though her mortal side could not withstand that much radiation.

At last, the King of Demons succeeded by knocking her out cold. Her body turned froze before she fainted.

But the surprising point was—to put her down, he had to channel what he possessed. Completely.

He channeled to his extreme for a fragile human and _that_ weakened the Devil himself. A little, he told inwardly.

Still reality made him lose his triumphant smile.

Averting gaze from her insensible body on the ground, he looked around at the people who began to give their attention to the poor little server that passed out. He should not suppose to do it, but he did take her into his arms before others approached her. No, he did not like anyone near her, for he strongly believed that she was too precious to be handled by commoners.

Come on, she gained the Devil's interest after all. That wasn't usual, was it?

"I think you should call 911." A random soul suggested displaying his concern.

"Bring her in here, sir." An elder man walked out of kitchen and opened a door next to the kitchen.

Klaus did not want to look down at her face, because as much he liked to brush off the fact—the closeness was something that started to bother him from the very moment he touched her again this time, but still he could not help himself from stealing glance. The frown on her face did not vanish despite her condition.

He wondered how her body gave him a mixture of feelings to experience, as he gently laid on her couch.

The old man brought a glass of water while another person sprinkled droplets on her face and she distorted it.

Klaus slowly found place next to door and leaned against the wall with crossed arms as he witnessed all the feats done by her co-workers to bring her back to the world of living.

"Weakness." The old man, who must be Alfred, patted on Caroline's back as she sat up, rubbing her forehead trying to catch up with everything. Turning to Klaus, the grey haired shook his head, utterly annoyed. "That's the problem with today's women, sir. They want to be skinny and avoid food." Scowling down at Caroline, Alfred wiggled his index finger. "Then how do you get nutrition, young lady?"

"I did not—" A perplexed Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but she was not given any chance to finish her sentence.

The head-chef shoved a glass of banana juice into her face and reprimanded her to drink. "I won't tolerate this stupidity, Caroline. Eat and kick some ass to be fit. Alright?"

He slapped on her back once again, might have to say a little too hard that made her flinch, before he left.

"—but I had my lunch and evening snack as well." She muttered, frowning particularly at nowhere. And then she gulped with much difficulty because all over again she was strained, due to his presence in the same room or Klaus believed it was for the reason they were left alone.

He wished to reduce his intense emission but he could not. The light in her started to glow comparatively at higher levels that compelled his darkness to do the same. As if their opposite radiations were quarreling with each other. And that—he liked that; he enjoyed the noiseless fight.

It seemed like he stood in front of his equal.

Caroline met his evil, curious gaze from her glass of juice. Her sea-blue eyes were bold and sharp enough to slice one of his demons into two. Somehow that amused him.

"What do you want?" she asked him, her voice sounded firm.

A ghost of smile appeared on his face that caused her to tremble, of course in fear. "I was told that you turned down my offer."

"It meant I'm not interested and you should respect my choice." Caroline spoke, kept her voice free from all sort of negativity.

"Or I can improve my proposal." Klaus told, softly, earning a cautious look from her. "Because I can imagine only you in that position."

Caroline had a flicker of thoughts which clearly showed on her face. And then her bright blues filled with suspicion as she angled neck a little before she squinted at him. "There are other people who are more experienced than me. I'm sure they can fill that job role perfectly."

The Demon King unfolded his arms as a smile carved on his features. Though he moved around the room, as if he was inspecting every single detail about it, he maintained some distance, for he did not want to strain her too much on the same day, for he did not like to strain either. "You—" he paused, as he moved toward manager's table, as he placed fingertips on top of the wood, "—underestimate yourself then." His lips twisted as he said in an unimpressive tone that earned him a glare from Caroline. Well, he did stimulate her anger then? _Good_. "Don't be so annoyed Caroline." He let out a chuckle while she went back to her composed self. "I possessed clear intention: I want both of us to be profited equally."

Her bright gaze was too much to handle for the Devil that made him to look away momentarily. Somewhat that irritated him, for he felt like she was watching through him. Gathering himself as he tapped fingertips against wooden table, Klaus turned to look her in the eyes once again, when she said clearly in an unwavering tone. "It doesn't matter as long I work here or at your place."

"Oh, but it does, sweetheart," he purred. "It does, when your earning is quintupled."

Her posture straightened up, her eyes widened in astonishment immediately and that boosted the Devil's ego.

Well, that's how he would lure his victims into trap—by making an offer that would be too good to turn down.

And then he started to tap the wood in a rhythm, with his nails—that and her steady breathing were the only sounds he could hear pretty loud along with the vibrations of her abnormally beating heart. A mixture of emotions flashed across her face that left him content as he observed her under heavy lidded eyes.

He believed she would accept it, instead she asked him. "Why?" She did not mind her voice filled with confusion and utter surprise. "Why would you do that for someone who barely has proper experience?"

Because it is worth, were his unspoken words.

"You have something that received my attention at the very first moment, Caroline. Your potential." Klaus turned distant, as he took steps in her direction. He felt his greed taking over him, all of sudden, and he desired to stay close to the light which was glowing from her.

For a moment there, he wished to have all of her. All at once might have to add.

Before he knew, he stood merely a step away from the human girl. His darkening gaze flickered around her frame, to drink that attractive essence about her. Frozen, her entire body was, due to little gap between them.

"That was no ordinary, I must tell you." Klaus gulped a little, feeling alive after a long time, for some reasons. Strange but not uncomfortable to him, it was. Pulling himself together from that flow of thoughts, he stepped away when her vibes grew positively strong. For an instant there, Klaus was actually confused thinking how was it even possible.

Even for the Devil she was harmful, he understood it well.

"Think about it, Caroline." Half-smiling at her pale face, he took out a visiting card from an inside pocket of his trench-coat and passed it to her. Glancing between his face and the card that was in two of his fingers, for a moment, she took it, still being cautious. The smirk on his face developed to an extent as he felt her uncertainty. "Working at unrecognized places would not brighten career." He suggested before he turned to leave. He did not spare another glance as he said these final words while he walked out: "Certainly, you are a smart person, sweetheart."

Oh yes, he was doing it right. And he would wait to see what she was going to do.

It might take time but he was known to be patient.

At that moment, when he entered another busy street, his thoughts were impeded by a familiar air gush. That made him to look up at sky only to spot his brother—Elijah, an archangel.

The Demon King did not seem thrilled to deal with him now.

"What a pleasant surprise, brother." Klaus purred nonchalantly, as Elijah's long, feathered wings crippled to their original position, as he landed. Clearly, the archangel was not invisible unlike his casted-out brother. "Kissing humans' feet properly?" The Devil smirked, tilted head to his right. "Or else Father would be quite disappointed."

"Niklaus." Elijah addressed his brother using the name given by their father, his voice was firm and clear, like it would always be. His face was free from any feelings but Klaus could say he was slightly irritated, for obvious reasons. "You do not need to bother about my errands but yours. Speaking of which," Elijah's lips slightly widened, not into a smile though, "don't you have an entire realm to look after?"

"Back at you, Elijah," the evil brother chuckled softly. "I will do what I have to do."

The angel's perfectly chiseled face distorted when frowned a little before he kept out of expression. "What are you up to, Klaus?" he asked quietly.

Klaus, who strongly believed that his brother was doing what he always would do—overly reacting, inhaled slowly, deeply making some noise to display his irritation. "Oh dear brother, I'm trying to keep myself amused by spending time on the land of living. There a problem with that?" He snapped, raised a brow.

Once again the frown replaced Elijah's composed look and it deepened from the last time. He took a moment to speak. "You and your destructive creations are feeding so much on people's lives, lately and it is crossing the limit."

"You are speaking of limit, brother? The one who bound himself to love humans with no boundaries." Klaus mocked, feigned element of surprise through his words and on his face. "Needless to say, you astonished me."

"I believe you lost the plot brother. We are speaking of your visit to the girl!" Elijah lost his temper as he took a dangerous step to his brother, who did not seem affected by that act.

So, they were speaking about Caroline?

Why it did not surprise Klaus?

No, he was just expecting any one of archangel's would interfere and Elijah, to be particular, reacted quicker than the evil ones predicted. All he had to know was: if Elijah was casually concerned for her or there was any specific reason for that.

Klaus stood there, not even moving to the slightest. His posture only turned cold as if he was challenging and quickly dark mist surrounded him which did not have too much power, but still it was a way to show that he shall not be annoyed right now.

"The girl?" His eyes gleamed with pure interest and at the same time he faked confusion. Locking his composed gaze with Elijah's edgy ones, Klaus huffed out a smile. "You mean, the diner girl Caroline? She is something, isn't she?"

"Stay away from her." Elijah's voice hinted darkness, which was something rare throughout his existence. "She is not the human made for your sport."

Klaus got what needed—a confirmation—that she was no regular human with good nature. Coming that from Elijah was something really fueled the fallen-angel's anticipation.

"Oh, but she is. I don't have favorites, Elijah, unlike someone. This realm is my playground and every human is my toy." The King of Hell said slyly, his mist thickening around him. He knew certain things were concealed after he was abandoned. And Caroline's condition might be one of it, he convinced himself especially when there was a flicker of emotions on Elijah's face. "Though, I am little curious about this particular soul. An archangel himself wouldn't react for a single human unless there is a powerful reason behind it." Klaus pointed out calmly, satisfied with what he did to Elijah—exasperated him. Smirking at him a little, Satan mumbled. "Definitely you would know her true self."

Elijah went back to his composed state, after observing his wicked brother. "I apologize for disappointing you but I know as much you do—that there is possibility for her light to kill every bit of your darkness."

The Devil could feel his smirk vanishing slowly which was now evidently seen on the archangel's face.

There was no such thing as his death.

With him being the Dark Lord, it was not possible. In the beginning, he was not too powerful but as the days passed this Mark, which was used to lock darkness by their Father, strengthened him in many ways.

By now, he established an army of darkness.

"That is absurd." Klaus chuckled softly. "Perhaps you should remind yourself what I am capable of, Elijah." His voice might be melodious but it did not reflect any sympathy when he said this:

"I will make you watch as I exploit her in every possible way. I will drain the light out of her, I will claim her physically as mine," he grinned an evil, sadistic one, his eyes were as intense as the growing, flaring mist around him and stepped a little close to his pale brother, "and I will turn her into one of my fiends, way too darker than anyone till now, while you can do nothing about it." He raised brows, exigent about it. "I will be pledged with her body, mind and soul, dear brother and you still can do nothing about it." The Demon King repeated softly.

Elijah, at first, seemed a little speechless with his claim. Nervous and astonishment were the emotions that the Devil noticed emitting from the archangel.

But then the winged person recovered, as he stiffened a smile. "I really wish to see that happen, Klaus."

"Is that a challenge, Elijah?" Klaus, who was smirking coldly, whose mist was flaring wildly in the air by then, as a way of showing his supremacy. "Perhaps you should consult our dear Father before we get into this—" pausing for a moment, he looked up mischievously, thinking to name this exhilarating wager.

"I dare you, Niklaus." Elijah defied, a smirk raised on his face, matching his brother's. He walked backward, still facing his fallen brother, his wings stretched before he flew.

The cold smile on the Devil's face vanished after listening to the archangel's final words. "Get her without being killed in the process."

Now with that black mist radiating from Klaus, he only stared into the night, as his eyes got only darker. "We shall see, brother, we shall."

 _ **0o Devil's got a hold o0**_

* * *

 _Thank you for comments, favorites, following._


End file.
